


Dirty Little Priest

by collinscosmicentity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, blowjob, overall this is really fucking dirty and badly written i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collinscosmicentity/pseuds/collinscosmicentity
Summary: Chuck and Loki fuck in Chuck's priest office.





	Dirty Little Priest

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a good friend~ also this is bad just fyi I don't write M/M like ever. 
> 
> Poi Cum = Then Cum.

Chuck shouldn’t be doing this. It was against everything he stood for. But he couldn’t stop. The way Loki’s lips felt against his was too intoxicating to ignore. How had they even gotten in this position? Chuck pushed up against the edge of his desk, as Loki pressed their bodies together. Pulling away for air, Chuck’s light eyes stared into his lover’s slightly darker ones, both of them panting.

“W-we really shouldn’t do this Loki.” Chuck sputtered out, feeling intimidated by the slightly taller man.

“There’s nothing stopping us. And if i’m right-.” He paused, his hand trailing down to Chuck’s hardening member. “You don’t want to stop.” Loki smirked as Chuck let out a soft moan when his palm reached its destination, pressing up against him.

“Lord forgive me.” Chuck prayed, as he gripped the back of Loki’s neck and forced his lips back on his.

Loki chuckled against the younger man’s lips as he removed the priest’s collar and threw it across the room. Their tongues fought for dominance, Chuck’s frantic hands working open Loki’s vest and removing it from his shoulders. Moving his hands to Chuck’s ass, Loki gave his cheeks a rough squeeze, earning a muffled grunt from his lover. Detaching their lips, Loki made his way down to Chuck’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, making marks that would surely be visible soon. Chuck made quick work of Loki’s tie, it joining the ever-growing pile on the floor. As he was doing that, Loki’s fingers were working on the buttons on the priests black button down. Chuck pushed his lover’s hands away, undoing his own buttons in record time and taking his own shirt off.

“In a rush, are we?” Loki questioned, the smirk never leaving his face.

“You were taking too long.” Chuck responded, his fingers opening the buttons on Loki’s white button down.

Grabbing his wrists, Loki brought Chuck’s face close to his. “Don’t be a bad boy now. I would hate to punish you.”

Letting out a whimper, Chuck’s hips automatically bucked up, looking for some sort of friction. Loki finished the last few buttons on his own shirt, before letting it fall to the floor. Pushing anything that was in their way off of Chuck’s desk, Loki pushed his lover down against the firm surface.

“Hey! That stuff was importa-oh god!” Chuck moaned as Loki took his nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue circling the sensitive nub.

Teasing his other nipple with one of his hands, tugging and pulling, Loki used the opposite to work on his own belt. Chuck’s little noises were making him harder by the second and his pants were becoming painfully tight. Moving his mouth to the other nub, Loki gave it the same treatment until it was hard and standing at a point. Chuck was panting, his head thrown back. He had never had his nipples played with and if Loki had kept up his assault, Chuck was positive he would’ve cum in his pants.

He was so out of it, he didn’t even notice Loki had changed where his hands where. They were now unbuttoning his slacks, and pushing them down his legs. Now that both men were down to nothing but their underwear, Loki took this chance to sit Chuck up and pull him down from the desk. Chuck’s eyes searched Loki’s for some kind of hint of what they were doing, but found nothing but the usual mischievous glint in his eye. It was only when Loki sat in his office chair and removed his boxers that Chuck caught on to what the other man wanted him to do.

Loki’s member was long and thick, leaking pre-cum at the tip. Stroking himself, all while not breaking eye contact with Chuck, he motioned with his unoccupied hand for Chuck to get on his knees. Complying, Chuck moved to sit on his knees in front of the man.

“What are you waiting for?” Loki snapped, his own hand moving away to make way for Chuck’s mouth.

Stuttering, Chuck just stared at the other man’s cock. “I-i’ve never done this before how am I-oomph!” Chuck was cut off by Loki gripping his hair and moving his mouth closer.

“Just imagine it’s a lollipop. Just suck it nice and good.”

Taking a breath, Chuck took the tip of his lovers dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. That earned a grunt from the man above him, whose grip in his hair tightened. Taking more into his mouth, Chuck gagged when it reached the back of his throat almost immediately. Holding back the urge to stop, he breathed through his nose and started bobbing his head up and down the length of Loki’s cock. He was so focused on pleasuring his lover, he barely heard the praises falling from his mouth.

“So good baby boy. Sucking me off so well. Taking my cock like a good boy.” Loki moaned, his fingers tangled into the priests curls.

Chuck couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing his boxers down just enough to free his aching cock, he wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke himself while sucking Loki off. 

Even in immense pleasure, Loki didn’t miss the little whimpers and moans he felt around his cock. Moving his eyes down, he saw the cause of them. Chuck was jerking himself off. Pulling Chuck off his cock, much to the younger man’s surprise, Loki stood himself and Chuck up, and bent Chuck over his own desk.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Loki questioned, his voice deep.

“N-no.” Chuck mumbled.

Chuckling, Loki pulled Chuck’s underwear all the way down, exposing his ass. “Exactly. Now just what should I do about that?” Loki wondered, his hand going from Chuck’s hip to his pale cheeks, giving one a squeeze.

Chuck moaned in response, his cheek pressed against the cool wood of the desk. “Whatever you have to, Loki.”

Smirking, Loki grabbed the lube from his pocket, setting it on the desk next to them. “Good boy.”

Stepping slightly to the side, Loki massaged Chuck’s ass for a few moments, before reeling his hand back and striking the pale flesh. Chuck’s hips bucked and he let out a loud groan.

“What the hell, Loki?” Chuck whimpered, his ass stinging.

“You touched yourself without permission. This is your punishment.” Loki answered blankly, before giving the other cheek the same treatment.

Chuck gripped the edge of his desk, his knuckles turning white as his cock ached with each spank he received. After a few more, Loki massaged the reddened flesh, murmuring praises behind Chuck.

“I’m going to prep you now. It’ll be cold.”

Hearing a cap pop open, Chuck’s body shook in anticipation. There was no way he was telling Loki how often he fucked his own ass to the thought of him, although he had the feeling Loki would figure it out once he started fingering him.

Coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube, Loki slowly inserted one into Chuck, the puckered muscle offering up little resistance. Chuck let out a loud whimper at the feeling of Loki’s finger inside of him.

“Well would you look at that? Priest isn’t such an ass virgin after all.” Loki remarked, slowly thrusting his finger in and out.

Chuck was sweating, his cock red and angry, ready to be touched. “More! Please!” Chuck begged, pushing his ass back further onto Loki’s finger.

Complying, Loki inserted a second finger, earning a happy moan from the man below him. Slowly scissoring him open, it wasn’t long before Loki added a third finger into the mix. Chuck was a whimpering mess, his hands white from how hard he was gripping the desk. He could feel the pre-cum pooling on the surface below him.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted- no, he needed to feel Loki inside of him. Lifting his head and looking back, Chuck practically growled. “Loki, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll find someone who will.”

Loki’s lips curled into a snarl at the thought of someone else fucking his boy. Grabbing the condom from his wallet, Loki wasted no time ripping the foil packet open and rolling it over his length. Coating himself with lube, he lined himself up with Chuck’s entrance. Slowly pushing into his tight heat, Loki had to pause so he wouldn’t blow his load right then.

Chuck let out a satisfied moan, when he felt Loki’s cock inside of him. Working his member in and out slowly at first, then faster, Loki groaned at the feeling of the younger man wrapped around him.

After a few minutes of them fucking over the desk, Loki pulled out, his lover growling at the loss of contact.

Before Chuck could complain, Loki pulled him up, and sat back in the office chair, and pulled Chuck down with him.

“Ride me” Loki spoke in Chuck’s ear.

Chuck eagerly got himself comfortable, before lifting his hips and sliding Loki’s member back into his hole. Reaching around, Loki wrapped his hand around Chuck’s neglected member, earning a sigh of relief from the man on top of him.

Moving up and down faster on Loki’s length, Chuck closed his eyes and leaned back so his back was up against Loki’s chest. It felt so good, so  _ big _ , inside of him. Loki lifted his hips to match Chuck’s bouncing, making his member hit that spot inside of Chuck that made him see stars.

“Fuck! Yes, please fuck me harder!” Chuck whined, grinding down harder on his lover.

Letting out a groan, Loki stroked his lover faster while staying in time with his thrusts. “Such a dirty mouth from a priest.” Loki mumbled in Chuck’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. 

Chuck was shaking from pleasure, and he could feel that his end was coming. “S-so close. Please. Let me cum.”

Loki wasn’t far behind, between Chuck’s noises and his tight heat squeezing around him.

“You want to cum?” Loki grunted between thrusts.

Chuck nodded quickly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

_ “Poi Cum.”  _ Loki whispered in his lovers ear.

Just the Italian alone caused Chuck to lose control, his thrusts quickening. With one more flick of Loki’s wrist, Chuck was coming undone. Ropes of cum covered his stomach and his lovers hand, as he let out a loud moan, stilling fucking himself on Loki’s cock.

Loki followed with three more thrusts, Chuck’s tight hole clenching around his own member. Filling the condom, Loki couldn’t help the shout that escaped his throat.

Chuck kept moving until they both became too sensitive to continue. Slowly lifting himself off of Loki, the young priest hissed at the loss of something in his hole. Leaning against the desk for support, Chuck’s breathing slowly returned to normal as Loki threw away the condom.

Gathering his clothes and putting them on haphazardly, Loki gave Chuck one last kiss before heading out the door.

“Same time next week?” Loki smirked as he walked out, leaving Chuck a mess in his own office.

  
  


 

 


End file.
